mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Końska plotka
Końska plotka to dziewiąty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. W tym odcinku Twilight i jej przyjaciółki spotykają Zecorę - zebrę zamieszkującą Las Everfree, którą biorą za czarownicę. Opis Z samego rana Twilight i Spike przechadzają się po Ponyville, zachwycając się bezchmurnym niebem, z którego wszystkie chmurki usunęła pewnie Rainbow Dash. W miasteczku jednak jest dziwnie cicho i pusto. Spike zastanawia się co może być powodem takiej pustki, gdy z Cukrowego Kącika woła ich przestraszona Pinkie Pie. Okazuje się, że w cukierni zebrały się również Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack oraz Apple Bloom. Applejack mówi, że chowają się "przed nią", odsuwa firankę w oknie, a oczom Twilight ukazuje się tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać grzebiąca kopytkiem w ziemi. thumb|left|Kucyki bojące się ZecoryGdy odwraca łeb w ich stronę, wszystkie, oprócz Twilight, przerażone odwracają się od okna. Tajemniczą istotą jest zebra o imieniu Zecora, zamieszkująca Las Everfree. Kucyki mówią, że jest tajemnicza, złowieszcza i straszna i "błyska złowrogim okiem". Twilight mówi, że nie jest ona kucykiem ale zebrą, a paski, które na sobie ma, ma od urodzenia. Uważa również, że wszystko co o Zecorze mówią kucyki to plotki i pogłoski i prosi o dowody tych pomówień. Dowiaduje się, że Zecora "raz na miesiąc pojawia się w Ponyville, czai się przy sklepach a potem grzebie kopytem w ziemi. Apple Bloom również uważa, że Zecora nie jest taka straszna i może nawet chce się zapoznać z kucykami. Twilight uważa, że na pewno da się to wyjaśnić i uważa, że gdyby ktoś miał dość odwagi by z nią porozmawiać, wszystko by się wyjaśniło. Apple Bloom uznaje, że jest dość odważna by rozwiązać tę sprawę i opuszcza Cukrowy Kącik, by śledzić Zecorę. Dziewczyny po chwili spostrzegają, że Apple Bloom wyszła i ruszają za nią do lasu. Gdy Apple Bloom ledwo przekroczyła próg lasu, przechodząc obok tajemniczych niebieskich kwiatów, thumb|left|Niebieskie kwiaty to nie żart!Applejack zabiera ją na grzbiet a Zecora mówi tajemnicze zdanie "Uwaga, strzeżcie się bo czyha czart! Niebieskie kwiaty to nie żart!", i odchodzi w mgłę. Kucyki mówią, że się nie boją jej abrakadabry. Zecora odchodząc powtarza jeszcze raz "Strzeżcie się!" i znika we mgle. Apple Bloom zostaje upomniana przez starszą siostrę za nie słuchanie jej. Przez cały czas kucyki stoją w tajemniczych niebieskich kwiatach, o których Zecora wspomniała w swojej rymowance. Twilight robi dziewczynom wykład o tym, że jej magia jest prawdziwa i nie ma czegoś takiego jak klątwa, znudzone klaczki opuszczają jednak Twilight, mówiąc, że w niektórych bajeczkach (klątwach) jest ziarnko prawdy. Tej nocy Twilight ma koszmar, w którym jej przyjaciółki cały czas powtarzają, że Zecora to straszna wiedźma. Rano Twilight z przerażeniem odkrywa że jej magiczny róg jest miękki, chwiejny i pokryty niebieskimi kropkami. Próbuje znaleźć wytłumaczenie w książkach, niewiele jej to jednak daje. Spike uważa, że to klątwa Zecory na co Twilight zwraca mu uwagę, że wytłumaczenie miało być logiczne. thumb|left|Tfo na pefno mątwa! [klątwa]Chwile potem do biblioteki Twilight przybywa Pinkie Pie, ktorej jeżyk spuchnął do tego stopnia, że nie mieści jej się w pyszczku, a pokrywają go również niebieskie bąble; obie te rzeczy skutecznie uniemożliwiają Pinkie mówić. . W tym samym momencie do biblioteki dobija się (dosłownie) Rainbow Dash. Zaraz po niej, wkracza Rarity, której ogon i grzywa są kudłate a sierść stałą się długa, co przeszkadza jej w chodzeniu. Następną ofiarą jest Applejack, która stała się tak mała, że trzeba uważać, by jej nie rozdeptać. "Nie chcę mówić "a nie mówiłam", ale powiem: A nie mówiłam?!". Applejack jak i inne kucyki są pewne, że to wina klątwy Zecory. Zauważają jednak, że Fluttershy nic się nie stało, ta jednak nie chce się odezwać. A gdy już to robi, okazuje się, że jej głos brzmi głęboko, jak męski. Spike świetnie się bawi i wymyśla kucykom nowe imiona: *Rarity Kudłata *Rainbow Kraksa *Plująca Pie *Apple-mikruska *Flutterbas *"Twilight Sparkle? Słabe, z tym się nie da nic zrobić" i Twilight pozostaje bez przezwiska, jednak potem Spike nazywa ją "Twilight Flaczek" Wszystkie oprócz Twilight uważają, że trzeba iść do chatki Zecory i namówić ją, by usunęła skutki zaklęcia/klątwy. thumb|left|Przykro mi Applejack :)Apple Bloom uważa, że gdyby nie śledziła Zecory nie doszłoby do tego, postanawia więc to naprawić i udać się do Zecory. Applejack zauważa, że Apple Bloom się oddala i chowa się w jej ogonie, aby iść wraz z nią. Pozostała piątka dopiero po chwili zauważa brak pozostałej dwójki i uznaje, że na pewno poszły do Zecory, więc same postanawiają się tam udać. Applejack próbuje powstrzymać siostrę od pójścia do Zecory, ta jednak ze śmiechem stwierdza, że teraz to ona jest "dużą siostrą", zostawia Applejack na gałązce i wędruje wgłąb Lasu Everfree. Tymczasem klaczki biegną do lasu, by jak najszybciej odnaleźć zebrę. Rarity jednak co chwilę potyka się o swoje kudły a Rainbow Dash na coś wpada. Szczęśliwym trafem jednak znajduje Applejack, którą ją dosiada i każe się jak najszybciej zawieźć do Zecory. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity i Pinkie znajdują domek Zecory i zaglądają przez okno do środka. Zecora dodaje składniki do tajemniczej mikstury i wymawia nad nią dziwne zaklęcia. Pinkie panikuje i twierdzi, że Zecora ukradła jej piosenkę. Jako że nie potrafi jej zaśpiewać prosi o to Fluttershy, która swoim basistymn głosem ją wykonuje, a Pinkie ją ilustruje. Pomimo dowodów, Twilight nadal nie chce wierzyć w to, że Zecora jest zła. Zecora kosztuje zupę i mówi "Temperatura idealna dla kucyków. Gdzie jest ta mała Apple Bloom?" a kucyki są przerażone i krzyczą. W tym samym momencie Rainbow Dash z Applejack, wpada do domku Zecory i demoluje go, a pozostałe kucyki wpadają do domku ze złością. Applejack łapie lassem ucho Zecory i sama się na nim wiesza, podczas gdy Rainbow Dash wywraca kocioł z tajemniczą miksturą. thumb|left|Konfrontacja z ZecorąZła Zecora mówi, że to źle, iż kucyki zapuściły się do jej domku i siłuje się z Twilight, która chce wiedzieć co zrobiła Zecora z Apple Bloom, podczas gdy Rainbow Dash żąda aby je "odklątwić" . W tym momencie cała i zdrowa Apple Bloom wchodzi do domku mówiąc, że chyba ma wszystko, o co ją Zecora prosiła. Na jej pytanie "Co tu się stało" Twilight odpowiada "Zecora jest czarodziejką która rzuciła na nas klątwę a ciebie chciała ugotować w zupie!". Zecora i Apple Bloom zaczynają się śmiać, a Zecora przypomina im swoje ostrzeżenie o niebieskich kwiatach, "Czarci żart", które nie mają groźnych cech a jej celem jest wywołać śmiech. Okazuje się więc, że gdy kucyki poszły na ratunek Apple Bloom dzień wcześniej, weszły w Czarci Żart, który spłatał im figla. A "zupa Applebloomowa" to tak naprawdę napar w którym muszą się wykąpać, aby zeszły z nich oznaki Czarciego Żartu. Przepis na ten napar znajdował się w książce w bibliotece Twilight, do której nie zajrzała, a którą proponował jej Spike, bo tytuł wydał się jej "nielogiczny" (Nadprzyrodzone. Obalanie mitów i najprostsze rozwiązania). Zecorze brakuje jednak jednego zioła do wykonania naparu, a Apple Bloom mówi, że wszystkie sklepy w Ponyville są zawsze zamknięte, gdy Zecora chce je odwiedzić. W tym jednak kucyki mogą jej pomóc, i wracają razem z Zecorą do miasteczka. thumb|left|Musimy porozmawiać.Gdy Zecora przybywa do miasteczka z wciąż "nieodczarowanymi" kucykami, mieszkańcy wpadają w panikę i uciekają do domów i Ponyville momentalnie pustoszeje. Twilight jednak przekonuje kucyki, że Zecora wcale nie jest tak straszna i zdobywa zioło do naparu Zecory. thumb|rightW ostatniej scenie widzimy bohaterki zażywające kąpieli w naparze Zecory, który zmywa z nich oznaki żartu niebieskiego kwiatu i doskonale się przy tym bawiąc. Kucyk SPA prosi Zecorę o przepis na tę kąpiel mówiąc, że to kwintesencja luksusu. Pinkie Pie nie może skończyć gadać, mówiąc że to straszne gdy nie mogła mówić, bo ona uwielbia mówić i mogłaby mówić cały czas. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszego sezonu